The Pact
by kissmejake
Summary: Bella is depressed and emotionally destroyed when Edward leaves. Can Jacob fix her heart? And if he does, what will Edward do when he comes back? Set in New Moon, after Edward leaves. Different story plot than Stephenie Meyer's. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note -- please view before reading: The story is set during New Moon. A couple of very important things I need to mention.

1. Edward never calls because Alice doesn't have the vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. In my story, the person who does call is Charlie.

2. Alice will be there for a different reason, so check for updates to find out why.

3. "He" or "he" is mentioned a lot in the story. This is referring to Edward Cullen.

4. Bella does not choose to completely and utterly forget about Edward, she simply decides to not let her life be ruined by his leaving.

Stephenie Meyer owns the background story and characters.

* * *

I woke up screeching again. When I realized I wasn't asleep, I swiftly grabbed my pillow and pressed it to my face. I thought it would be easier to simply stop screaming, but it wasn't. So I had to muffle the noise instead.

How could I do this to Charlie? He needed me – that's the reason I came to Forks in the first place – and all I was doing was… nothing. That was the thing; Charlie even admitted it would be better if I was showing _some_ emotion. Just feeling sad would suffice, but I couldn't; I was numb. Not only that, I felt dead except for the occasional, unbearable pain when I thought of _him._

What else could I do with the rest of my life? Finish my last year at Forks High School, but then what? Go to college – maybe – but after that? I couldn't be alone for the rest of my life or wait for someone to magically come along, someone as perfect, beautiful, godly – I felt the sharp pain in my chest again. I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. I looked at the clock which said 4:40 AM. I had begun seeing Jacob, but I was getting restless and reckless. Just to hear that beautiful, musical voice, I put myself in mortal danger and took advantage of my best friend, Jacob Black. And Jacob, he had no idea. I felt guilty because I knew – if I had the choice or power – I would do just about anything to get _him_back. And I knew that if _he_were to somehow appear in front of me right now – I'd still be with him. I'd beg.

I chuckled to myself; here I was at 4:46 in the morning thinking about_him._The sound of my small laughter shocked me, I hadn't laughed in six months. The pain went away, fully and finally, and I realized I just couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't do… nothing. Before, I had one thing to worry about, to think about, and that was Edward. To see him, be with him, and look into his eyes, kiss his marble-like lips, bury my head in his chest as his arms wrapped around me, protecting me. I cringed at the name, even in my mind. No, I refused to cringe, wince, or feel pain any longer. It had been going on too long. I made a promise to myself mentally, to find something in my life to focus on. And that something – well, someone – was Jacob. I would continue seeing him, we already were best friends, and I loved him. But I couldn't ignore the other love I still felt. The only feeling I had since the numbness. The love I still had for Edward, I winced a little and one short, sharp pain in my torso made me gasp. The pain faded and I thought to myself, would my love for him fade? If I never saw him again, would he eventually fade? What if I never fall in love again? Well, how could I? Who would love someone who was broken, shattered, like me? My heart was in pieces as if crumbled or smashed. And I was sure no one could repair me.

I read my alarm clock again as I adjusted to a small light coming through the windows, seeping into my bedroom. It read 7:30 AM. I pulled my self out of bed and treaded to my closet. My eyes, halfway closed, sleepily scanned my plain clothes. They rested on a blue, V-neck sweater. I froze, it was _the_ sweater. The one he complimented me on. The one that was his favorite thing for me to wear. I didn't budge for what seemed like seconds. My eyes adjusted again to the somehow brighter room, the sunshine now poured into my room, illuminating everything. My eyes flashed to the clock once more. I had stood there, blankly staring for two hours. I wasn't surprised or satisfied. No, I'm supposed to let this go – to not let it affect me. I'm supposed to move on with my life. How could I when he was my life? That's why I felt dead, because my life was taken away from me – it left voluntarily. My other feeling on the subject comforted me; we don't always do what we're supposed to. So why not think about him, keep being reckless if that's what it takes to make me feel whole and complete. I was too selfish to let go. And top of that, I couldn't, even though I knew I should. Today, I needed to see Jacob.

I got dressed and quickly ate some Cheerios. Charlie was gone, most likely fishing. It was, after all, a Sunday morning. Weekends were the worst for me. I just had so much empty time on my hands. The weekends that were unbearable were the ones were Charlie was gone for the whole day, and Jacob had some business to do with the pack. The phone rang and I almost sprinted to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered. Who was calling? I hoped it was Jacob.

"Bella? It's me Jacob," said a husky voice at the other end.

"Jacob!" I said feeling my face instantly spread into a childish grin. I felt happy and whole and continued, "What's going on?"

"Well, I was wondering how Charlie was doing. You know, after Henry Clearwater's funeral and all…" His voice trailed off. That couldn't be the only reason he was calling, but I answered automatically.

"Fine," I replied.

"Good, good. And, um, how are you? What have you been up to?" I felt an invitation coming on.

"Nothing, actually. I'm really bored." Ask me Jake. Ask me to go somewhere, please.

"Oh," he said. "How's school coming along?"

"Fine," I snapped and my patience was wearing thin – I wasn't used to small talk.

"Good, good," he repeated. "And how's your truck? Still alive?" He laughed lightly. I liked the way he laughed, it made me want to laugh. But I wanted him to get to the point; he wouldn't just call to chitchat.

"Jacob, are you going to ask more mindless questions? Or is there a point to you calling me?" I blurted, but then I made a face. I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings. I waited for his reply.

"Huh… I guess I'm not good leading into things." He chortled a little. "What I wanted to ask you is – if you'd like – we could go to Port Angeles or something. I thought maybe you were getting bored of La Push." I flashed back to yesterday when our lips almost made contact, but the phone interrupted us. I wasn't entirely sure if I liked Jacob like that. And even if I did, would I be ready to? No, I answered myself, I wouldn't. I subconsciously answered again.

"Sure." My mind flickered to the past two times I had been to Port Angeles. The first, when Edward rescued me from some men with bad intentions and then took me to dinner. The second, with my friend Jessica, where I had been reckless by approaching men in a bar just to hear Edward's words and snarls, warning me to back away. "But," I continued, and he sighed annoyed. "Can we just hang out around here instead?"

"Where, Bella?" He asked, almost sounding frustrated.

"At my house."

"Sure Bells. Will Charlie be there?"

"Nope, he's gone today. Fishing all day, he'll be back around dinner time." I wondered why he had asked that. Maybe it was because he didn't want Charlie around if we were to be… No I interrupted my thoughts. I don't think I'm even ready to kiss someone yet.

"Sounds good. I'll be there in thirty minutes." He sounded happy.

"Can't wait," I said grinning and I hung up the telephone. I felt myself wanting to get ready further. I brushed my hair three more times; I even changed clothes, wearing _the_sweater. I was pleased with myself and my small progress with my pact. I kept my mind focused on Jacob and just seeing that warm smile of his and his smell. The doorbell rang. That was strange, he's twenty minutes early. I wasn't used to waiting, but Jacob wasn't that fast. I forced my feet to move, I opened the door and standing there was Alice Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

1. **I am aware that Alice can not see werewolves in her visions.** Bella overlooked that fact in this chapter. Alice was talking about two seperate incidents. One, where she was actually outside watching Bella and Jacob when they were interuppted by a phone call. And the second, where Alice actually had a vision which will be explained in the next chapter.

2. Sorry for the huge gap of time between this chapter and the previous one.

These characters are purely the work of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Alice," I whispered but found my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just decided to drop by." She looked around me inside the house. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, yeah. Of course." I was nearly out of breath. And as thrilled as I was to see Alice, I thought I was dreaming or imagining things.

"Bella, it's okay," she said, putting her arms around me in a tight hug. She gave me a weak smile. "Just breathe."

"Okay. I mean, yeah, I know," I was mumbling now. Why was she here? Her face turned to me cold. Her eyes seemed to pierce through my skull.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked in a shrill but oddly quiet voice.

"Bella… he's coming, isn't he?"

"Who?" I asked in an innocent voice, but I knew who she meant.

"Bella, you know who. I saw you invite him." It was useless to play dumb. Alice saw me invite him over here so I might as well come clean.

"Yep, he's coming," I mustered up my best "I'm sorry" face, Alice didn't look convinced. Then, she did something shocking – she smiled. Not a normal smile, but a sickly sweet smile. Then, she hugged me. I returned the gesture hesitantly.

"Um… Alice."

"Oh, Bella!" she almost yelled "I'm so happy!"

"Huh? Alice, what are you talking about?" I was so confused, why would she be happy about a werewolf coming to visit me? Vampires and werewolves were mortal – well, immortal—enemies. I couldn't fathom her joy of Jacob Black coming to my house. She pulled away from me and looked at me with onyx eyes.

"What do you mean, Bella? I saw…" her voice trailed off.

"Alice," I began, trying to keep my voice even, "What exactly did you see?"

"Well," she started, "I saw…"

"Yes…"

"I saw you and Jacob… well… you know."

"What?" I said in an impatient voice.

"Well, um… Bella, come on…"

"What, Alice. Tell me I can't read minds," the bitter yet ironic joke made me wince but Alice didn't seem to notice.

"I saw you guys kissing…" It was strange hearing her voice so soft. Alice's voice wasn't the loudest but it was the quietist I had ever heard her speak.

"What?" It was the only thing I could say. I hadn't kissed Jacob, yet. And the thought had crossed my mind before but that only time when we were about to and Charlie interrupted us with a call. I was actually relieved he did. My mind flickered back to Alice.

"Alice, I hate to hurt your feelings or anything, but I don't think that will happen. At least, I don't want it to. You see, I don't think I'm ready after…" I couldn't continue any further. I felt the pain come again. This time it wasn't shallow and sharp at it had been so many times before. This pain was deep, throbbing, and nearly unbearable. I dropped to my knees.

"Bella?" Alice was at my side in an instant. "Bella, stay here." I don't know why she told me that, because she was back at my side in no less than two seconds with a glass of water. "Here, Bella, drink this." I gulped it down and the pain subsided but still lingered. Alice gently carried and set me on the couch, disappeared and reappeared with a pillow. She propped the pillow behind my back and I dryly thanked her. My voice was hoarse and it felt like sandpaper as if I had screamed my lungs out. Probably from holding back tears. Alice sat next to me and cradled me in her arms, gently patting my back. I hadn't even thought of the subject until now.

I was trying to avoid it but Alice sensed my tension. She looked at me, her eyes seemed darker. I was glad to have a friend, not a friend like Jessica or Angela, but someone who loved me, truly did. I knew I had to just spit it out and tell Alice, she would most likely understand.

"Alice," I hesitated.

"Yes, Bella?" It seemed as if she knew what I was going to ask her, but she couldn't it was a split-second decision. Well, maybe it doesn't take a vision for her to know.

"Where… is he? I mean…"

"He's somewhere in Bolivia," Alice said, stopping me from forcing out the question. "He wants to come back, Bella. He does, but…" I held up my hand to stop her.

"It's fine, Alice. You really don't have to explain." I forced a weak smile and she grinned back but it didn't have the same Alice warmth to it. She seemed nervous and somehow anxious and her eyes were alert.

"He's not in Bolivia? Is he Alice?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. "Alice, is he here? In Forks?" Her eyes flashed out side and in a second, she was gone.

After the many times I called Alice's name and wondered what accounted for her bizarre behavior, I realized maybe I was crazy. Maybe all of this was a foolish dream and any moment I would wake up. But when the doorbell rang, I realized it wasn't I was awake. I opened the door, expecting to see Alice and her tiny figure dancing into the house. Instead, it was Jacob Black who's arrival came at the worst time. I knew my eyes were red and puffy from crying. My face was probably paler than usual. He seemed happy to see me nonetheless.

"Hey, Bella." He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but beam widely like a child at Christmas time.

"Jacob!" He must have taken my enthusiasm for sarcasm.

"Oh, hey. Are you okay?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"No, no. I'm fine," I said, but in a weak tone. He didn't buy it.

"Bells, were you crying?" He questioned, looking at me with a suspicious hint in his facial expression.

"Well, yeah. But I'm fine now. You have nothing to worry about," I smiled again but he still looked at me warily. He stepped toward me and gave me a huge hug. It crushed my bones, but he eventually relaxed and I did too. We stood there for a minute, holding each other. I smiled as I breathed in his warm, fresh scent and wanted to stay there longer than he allowed. He backed away and gave me an affectionate smile. Maybe Alice was right, maybe we would do what she saw.

"So, how are things?" He asked, coming into the house. His nose scrunched up and he had a face of disgust. "Bella, why do I smell_them?" _I forgot about vampires and werewolves' impeccable sense of smell and sound. I gave him an innocent look and he looked at me, angry. "Bella, were any of them here?!" his voice boomed throughout the living room and echoed.

"Yes," I said in a small voice. "Only Alice." Jacob seemed less annoyed, but still fuming anyhow

"Is that why you look upset, Bells?" he came towards me as I felt a warm drop run down my face. I nodded my head weakly. He took his hands and with his index fingers, wiped the tears from my face. I was sobbing now and he picked me up and carried me to the couch as Alice had done. He put his arms around my shoulders and rubbed my back soothingly. My crying was halted when the door burst open and Alice was standing there, she was shaking. I immediately got up, with Jacob close behind. Alice came in and shut the door behind her.

"Bella, Edward is close. He's coming here." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

1. Sorry about the length, it's a little short but at least I still got it out!

2. The next chapter will probably be uploaded some time this weekend.

3. Enjoy!

Stephenie Meyer created this characters. Wish I did, but I didn't.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Why would Edward be coming here? Was I in danger or would he want me back? I looked back to see Jacob's pained face. It forced me to feel sad when he looked so hurt. I hated to do this, I always did this Jacob. Whether it was the issue of friends or not, I always chose Edward over him, at Jacob's expense.

I was shaking in excitement, Jacob in anger, and Alice a mix of both. She was eager to see how this played out. Because Jacob was a werewolf, she had no idea how this would go. I, however, wished she did. Then I would know if I should run right now or stay here. So many possible outcomes were going through my mind, the unfortunate ones sticking out the most. I shuddered and Jacob came towards me and proceeded to put his hands around my waist.

"Jacob," I protested. I felt slightly uncomfortable in his arms, but still safe and happy. Maybe I felt that way because I refused to let go. Some part of me, in my very core would not let me forget about what I had with Edward. Some part of me was still holding on, gripping tightly to the very last hint of hope I had left. Some part of me was very stubborn.

However, Jacob didn't seem to notice, or care. He held on tighter, putting more pressure on my waist. I knew it was useless to demand he let me go but I was still angry at myself for pushing him away all the time. Why push him away now?

We were in the living room, waiting for Edward to come. The room was so silent; I could hear a high-pitched ringing in my ear. The silence felt nice, a chance for me to just stand there, Jacob holding me. I didn't even think of anything, just stood there and stared blankly at the floor. Alice broke the silence.

"Bella, it might not be today. It could be weeks from now, for all I know." Weeks? I couldn't wait that long. I shook the feeling of dread off and snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I thought you meant today. Well, then who's hungry?" I asked, completely ignoring the fact that Alice's eyes were turning darker by the minute. Alice stared at me with an "Are you crazy?" face. "Oh, sorry Alice. I didn't mean it like that," her face returned back to her anxious gaze. "You look thirsty, maybe you should go hunting." She shook her head.

"No, Bella. Really, I want to stay here with you and…" she stopped her sentence and started over. "I mean, I'm fine. I'll stay here with _you._" I nodded my head.

"I happen to be starving," Jacob responded, "What's for dinner?" Alice scoffed at him in a joking way.

"You werewolves. Always so hungry," I said in a sarcastic tone. He released me but trailed close behind as we traveled into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and began wondering where Edward was. Alice said he was coming and it seemed urgent so I assumed it would be a short wait.

Jacob looked at me with a pleading glance. He looked truly concerned for me and I just wanted him to be happy and smile. I loved his warm smile that almost always lit up his eyes. It made me want to grin childishly. He was like my sunshine. But Edward… Edward was my everything.

These months without him made me feel dead and I probably was in way. I just wanted him to come back. I just wanted to breathe in his sweet smell and feel his marble skin. I sought after his cool breath. And I dreamed and imagined his musical voice.

"Bells?" Jacob called, finally breaking me out of my daydreaming state.

"Yes?" I asked with a questioning look in his direction. He moved toward me like so many times before. But somehow, this time it was different. He had a look in his eyes I had never seen before and his body language indicated he was truly hurt. I felt a pain in my chest. Not the kind of pain I felt when I thought about Edward but a new one.

"Jacob," I whispered. He came closer to me, not stopping until I felt his hot breath on my face. Our noses were nearly touching and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Bella, promise me. Promise me we will always be friends. Say it, Bella. Please."

"I promise," my voice was barely audible. Alice had perked up from the armchair and her head tilted sideways at Jacob's unforeseen behavior.

"Okay, then," he said, half-smiling. "And I promise to always be there for you. No matter what. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed. He leaned in to give me one of his infamous bear hugs. This hug was different, however, and it warmed my heart tremendously. This hug was gentler and full of irrevocable love. I choked back tears; I was in love with Jacob Black. Not as much as I was still in love with Edward, but close.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

1. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Jamila. Who, like many of you, is absolutely in love with Edward Cullen, probably won't like the end of this chappie too much.

2. I have 5 reviews and 290 hits, it might not seem like a lot but it it's enough for me. So please keep reviewing so I can know what you think.

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. She has amazing luck...

* * *

Alice left after three hours and promised to come back on Friday. Charlie announced he was going to bed when Jacob and I were sprawled out on the couch, watching _The Lion King._ It was the only movie I knew was safe for me to watch without somehow being reminded of Edward. Then I froze, Edward's favorite food was mountain lion. I waited for the inevitabe pain. Bit it didn't come, probably because I had Jacob with me.

Jacob understood, a concerned look still in his eyes. It seemed as if it was permanently etched in his face. That made me self-conscious. Did I really look that depressed? The feeling of numbness and my zombie-like state was gone. When I was with Jacob, I felt alive and truly happy.

When Charlie came in Jacob and I were completely separated. However, when Charlie went upstairs and announced he was going to sleep and for us not to stay up too late, he instantly moved closer, putting his arm around my shoulder. He held my hand in his fingers, tracing the outlines on my skin. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and everything went black.

I woke up, my head on Jacob Black's chest. Oh crap, did Charlie see us? Jacob was leaned over, his head on the armrest my face was nestled in his chest. I sat up quickly, Charlie was nowhere in sight, thank God. Then, before I could react, I heard shuffling and heavy footsteps on the stairs. I shook Jacob.

"Jacob, wake up!" I hissed at him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked dazed.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Jake, wake up," I repeated, but he didn't move fast enough. Charlie was downstairs. He face looked like nothing I had seen before. It was a mix of resentment, happiness, fury, disappointment, and disapproval.

"Charlie…" I began to explain. The anger was taking over. He started to talk, but no words came out. He finally spoke after several seconds of awkward silence.

"Jacob, I think you should be getting home now. Billy might call." He walked to the door and opened it, waiting for Jake to leave. Jacob sighed heavily and came towards me. He kissed my hair.

"Bye, Bells." He said with a smug smile. "Mr. Swan." He nodded at Charlie as he walked out of the house. I couldn't help but giggle as Charlie shut the door.

"Dad, you know we fell asleep watching a movie and-" He cut me off with a disapproving glance.

"Bella, you don't need to explain. Now get ready for school, you're already late." I nodded my head halfheartedly.

School was uneventful, as always. Because of Jacob, my grades were finally starting to increase. It was a small change, but still significant nonetheless. Driving home on the illuminated roads gave me time to think. It was the sunniest day I had seen, the sun casting a slightly orange hue on everything in sight. It was awe-inspiring.

I couldn't wait until Friday; Charlie reluctantly gave me permission to see Jacob again. He invited to come to La Push, stating Billy wouldn't be there because he'd be at my house with Charlie instead. He seemed to have everything planned out, but for what? Just talking to him on the phone after school caused me to feel uneasy. How much did he like me? Or worse, how much did he _love_me. I loved him but strangely, I didn't desire him to love me. It was the stubborn part of me again and it refused to give in.

Friday came slowly, but satisfactory. Jacob called about twenty minutes after I arrived at home.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," said a familiar, deep voice.

"Hey, Jacob! So I'm just waiting for Charlie to get home, it shouldn't be that long. When is Billy coming?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Now. He should be there any moment actually…"

"Oh, great," I mumbled, but once again, the fact of werewolves' immaculate hearing ability slipped my mind. Oh, crap.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, half offended, and half amused.

"Jacob, it's nothing. But did… Charlie tell Billy about Sunday? About what happened?"

"No," he began, "I told him myself. He didn't seem to mind though."

"Jacob!" I said and snorted quietly, "He wasn't mad though?"

"Actually, he was pretty okay about it… about us." My mouth hung open. _Us?_It sounded strange, hearing it from him, and imagining it in my mind. I didn't know there was an "us." So he really did love me the way Edward did. This would be a problem.

"Us?" I squeaked. Before I realized I had said it out loud for Jake to hear, he scoffed.

"Yeah, Bells. Us. Do you have some sort of trouble with that?" Once again his voice projected the offended-amused tone.

"No," I said but stopped short when there were two short knocks on the door. "Jacob I got to go, Billy's here. I'll come when Charlie gets home. Bye." He hung up without saying good-bye. I winced as I opened the door, I must have really annoyed Jacob. I plastered a fake smile for Billy on my face.

"Hi, Billy."

"Hello, Bella." He said with a half-smile. He hung up his jacket and shut the door behind him. "Where's Charlie?"

"Oh, he's just finishing up some police business. He should be here any minute actually."

He sat stiffly on the armchair and I joined his behavior by plopping on the couch. We sat there for a few moments under discomfited hush.

"So…" he began halfheartedly, "How are things between you and Jacob?" I couldn't believe this.

"Um, great. I guess. I mean… um…" I struggled to find my words. I attempted to read Billy's face for any trace of emotion, but it was a blank slate. The door flung open and Charlie stepped inside. Thank God!

"Hey Bella, Billy." He nodded and hung up his coat as well, closing the door.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to go to Jacob's now." He came toward me to face me.

"Okay, you two have fun." Then, he did the most abnormal possible, he winked. I smiled back sheepishly.

"Bye," I half whispered and almost sprinted to the door.

I stood outside Jacob's house, waiting for him to open the door.

"Hold on!" called a husky, muffled voice from inside. I waited and heard scuffling, then the lock turning.

"Hey," he said, looking slightly sweaty and breathless.

"Hi, Jake," I replied, smiling. He leaned in and I tensed up.

"Bella, relax," he said, rolling his eyes at my apparent overreaction. "I just want a hug."

"Oh." I felt guilty. How would he feel if I was tiptoeing around him all the time? He crushed me with his signature embrace and I hugged back unenthusiastically.

"So," he started as I came into the house. "Are you hungry?"

"No, no. I'm fine. In fact, I had something before I came over." I examined the house, it looked – and smelled – different.

It seemed tidier as if someone had smoothed out all the pillows and vacuumed well. The room had a fragrant aroma as I recognized to be the same scent as the candles Renée used to buy. Why would Jacob do this, was it for me?

He stood a few feet away from me, probably trying to gauge my expression.

"It looks different in here," was all I could manage.

"Glad you noticed," he said and grinned proudly. We stood there in awkward silence. I was beginning to notice a pattern. Every time it came to talk about our relationship and "us" – if there was an "us" – no one could discover the correct words to say. Even I couldn't.

"So," he whispered, not making eye contact. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I replied. We leaned against separate walls and once again, we were enveloped in uncomfortable silence.

"Jacob-"

He sensed my tone and cut me off.

"Bella, you can go home if you want." He almost snapped and he sounded exasperated.

"No, Jake. It's just… I can't…"

"What?" he hissed again.

"Well is there an 'us'? I mean you told Billy and-" He halted my sentence from going further.

"Do you want there to be, Bells?" He looked hopeful for a split second but he forced his face to become vacant and unreadable.

I thought for a moment, I didn't know. So I waited, maybe the answer would blurt out as it so often did.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Well in that case," he came toward me and put his arms around me. Then, he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

1. So glad to get this chapter out! I got a sudden spark of inspiration and stayed up late for you guys to type this!

2. I will probably update on Wednesday!

3. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Hey Dad," I said walking in the door. I couldn't stop smiling because of the events that happened at Jacob's house. I remembered his warm lips pressed against mine, moving in synch. I truly loved Jacob but was terrified to tell him. I felt so safe yet careless around him so why couldn't I tell him how I strictly felt? The stubborn part of me was holding on tighter now.

"Did you have fun tonight, Bella?" He asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yep."

"So, what did you and Jacob do?" Billy asked. I froze while I thought of something to say. We didn't do anything but kiss and sit on the couch, talking. Jacob and I didn't get our stories straight so Billy would most likely find out what was going on, especially if Jacob had a totally different story than mine.

"Not really anything. We just talked and um, watched a movie on TV." I stumbled as I walked into the kitchen. Why did even thinking about the kiss – er, kiss_es_ – make me feel flustered and somewhat embarrassed? Maybe I liked Jacob more than I considered.

"Oh," said Billy but he knew something was off about my behavior. Just hearing Billy's tone made Charlie look up and contemplate what I said. Great, now two concerned dads are going to interrogate their kids about what they did within the span of five hours. Without making eye contact with either of them, I scampered upstairs.

I laid on my bed, my eyes scanning the ceiling pointlessly. I loved Jacob. It was utterly and wholly true. Maybe the reason why I was afraid to say it out loud, to let someone else know is because it would make it true. I couldn't fool myself anymore, I couldn't deny it. To tell Jacob was like to say something that was recorded, you couldn't take it back and it was proof. Proof I had moved on – slightly, but still got rid of a small portion of my stubbornness that still clutched on. I heard a thump that was coming from outside.

I instantly positioned myself in a half-crouching position and inched slowly towards my windowpane. What saw me next shocked me, it was Alice.

"Bella," came a muffled voice, "Open your window." I stood in surprise but forced myself to undo the locks and slide the window open. Alice swung tiny figure into the room and landed silently on her feet. She smoothed out her top and began talking, all the while; I felt my mouth gaping open.

"Bella! I saw your future disappear and decided to investigate. I hate being in the dark about what's going to happen."

"Well, Alice, you saw it happen so you should know where I was." I said. She saw me and Jacob kissing so why would she even be asking that?

"Wait, Edward's here?" She asked with a panicked glance. What was she talking about? "He should have called me! I need to have a little chat with him." She pursed her lips and clenched her jaw.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I was so confused about what she was saying; she might as well be talking in a foreign language.

"You said you did what I saw and… Oh, Bella," she had a horrified look on her face.

"Alice, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Bella, I couldn't see your future so just answer honestly, who were you with tonight?"

"Jacob," I answered, she knew so why was she asking?

"Jacob," she repeated, "That's why your future disappeared. Bella, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No," I whispered. Was I really that exhausted or just crazy?

"Bella, I can't see werewolves. I didn't see you and Jacob kissing – well, I saw you guys almost… Well, how should I put this?"

"I don't understand," I really had no clue what Alice meant.

"Okay, Bella. Here goes. Edward called me two weeks ago. I was in Italy, shopping of course. He told me that he was coming to Forks to check on you. You know, see how you're doing. I was scared Bella, for you. For how you were going to react. What if you saw him? That would be too much for you and I didn't want you to get hurt. So I insisted to check on you myself so it wouldn't be as much emotional stress for you when I left. He agreed, reluctantly, so I departed and arrived here. I was well, kind of spying on you for a couple of days. See how you were doing – and what you were doing. That night, when the dog came over, I was shocked. Not in a bad way, Bella. But in kind of a bittersweet way. Edward would be hurt to know you kissed Jacob. I could see you loved him. Right then and there I knew you loved him irrevocably, Bella. Then the phone interrupted you. When you were talking on the phone, I flashed. I envisioned you and _Edward_kissing. I decided to show up and tell you, I thought you knew…" her voice trailed off.

I tried to choke back the tears, but they came. How stupid was I? She couldn't see werewolves. Maybe it was a way of my subconscious telling me that's who I wanted it to be. I tried to stop but I couldn't, I would let Jacob down again. I would choose Edward over him. But I loved Jake and Edward too. It wasn't fair to him to shatter his heart like mine was shattered. Alice was trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again and again. When the tears stopped I decided to tell Alice how I felt. Some advice would be nice. Then again, her opinion would be biased because she was related to Edward.

"Alice, how should I choose?" I asked. I could feel my brows furrow.

"Bella, you have to decide for yourself, I can't help you. I saw the way you looked at Edward and I see the way you look at Jacob. They're different, but in both I see the love you have for them." I could only administer a weak nod with my head. "Bella, I'm so sorry this is happening."

"No, I need this. I need to see him again. To help me choose…" She nodded understandingly.

"Okay, well my vision is still the same. It might be fate." Fate. It was a powerful word. It scared the hell out of me. I heard a door slam, a moment of silence, and heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. Alice leaned in to hug me.

"Bye, Bella." She whispered.

"Good-bye Alice." I said, but she was already gone. My door flung open. Charlie came in with a strange look on his face, his eyes shining. He had an almost approving look. Gah, Charlie knows.

"Bella, we need to talk," He must have seen my red and puffy eyes and my paler-than-normal face. 'What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad. Just, you know girl stuff."

"Oh." That made him drop the subject. "We need to talk about you and Jacob." No. Please, Charlie. No!

"What do you mean?" I forced an innocent look on my face.

"Are you two… well… smitten?" I tried to stifle the laughter but it came pouring out. Charlie sat there with a face full of offensiveness, defensiveness, and embarrassment.

"Sorry… Dad," I managed between waves of giggles and finally they stopped. "Continue."

"I don't know what you find so comical about this, Bella. I mean do you like each other? 'Cause Billy was telling me-"

"Whoa, Dad," I blocked the rest of his sentence. "Since when is Billy a relationship advisor?"

"I know, Bella but never mind Billy. Do you like this boy?" There's another word for it. What should I say to Charlie? "Bella, answer me." Oh, crap.

"That's… one way of putting it," I winced at how he would take that.

"Okay then. I think I know what you mean." He nodded and for a couple minutes we were in more gauche silence. He patted me on the back lightly. "Good night, Bells."

"Good night Dad." He trampled out of my room. I heard his door close and some scuffling. I sat there for a few minutes, my mind flashing on today's events. I heard a scratching noise and once again, it came from my window. Why is my window used to enter my house more than my door? I dragged my feet, and flung open the window. Jacob was swinging from a tree.

"Jacob!" I hissed. "Why don't you ever call anymore?"

"Because," he replied with a smile I could see from a distance, even in the dark of night. "I needed to see you."

"You're going to hurt yourself! Get down from there!" I felt like a mother scolding her child.

"Just, move." He said, straining. A dangerous cracking noise came from the limb. I saw it slowly breaking away from the tree. "Jake, the limb is going to-"

"Move, Bella!" I automatically responded and he landed in my room with a loud thump, the limb disconnected from the tree and crashed to the ground. I heard Charlie's snores stop and Jacob had an alarmed look on his face.

"Go in my closet!" I whispered. He nodded and rapidly tiptoed inside my closet. After a few moments, I heard snores again.

"It's safe to come out, Jake." Wow, Charlie really is a deep sleeper.

"Hey," he said. He gave me a gentle hug and pecked my cheek.

"Jake!" I hit him but only hurt myself instead. "Why are you risking your life for me? You couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I couldn't wait another minute, Bells." He said with an odd, serious look on his face. "I need to tell you something."

"Well, tell me." What could he possibly need to tell me at midnight?

"It's not so easy," he had a pained look on his face.

"Jake, just tell me," I was suddenly serious and not to mention curious about what was so important that he had to tell me.

"Bella… I need to… know something."

"Yes?" I was getting anxious. "What, Jacob?"

"Do you… well do you, um…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like me?" I scoffed, why would he ask me that?

"Of course, you know that."

"I mean _a lot?_" He emphasized. I knew what I meant, he was asking me if I loved him. I decided the safest route to handle this would be to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I tried to display a guiltless expression.

"Well you know… when two people like each other a lot they say… three words…"

"You mean 'I love you'?" His face turned slightly pink under his russet skin.

"Yep, those would be the words," he looked at me with an expectant glance.

"And," I began, "You want to know if I love you?" He nodded and looked at the ground. I couldn't answer I opened my mouth to speak but no words escaped. I had that feeling where you want to say everything but nothing at the same time.

"Jacob… I-"

"I understand, Bella. You don't have to explain. Bye, Bells."

"Jacob, don't go!" He was halfway out the window, I had to say something.

"Why not, Bella?" he said with a clenched jaw.

"Because," he whipped around with a shocked and hopeful look on his face. "Because I love you, damn it."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

1. Wanted to get at least one chapter out before Thanksgiving so here is Chappie Six as I like to call it.

2. Keep up the reviews, your support is so great to hear.

3. Probably will update Thursday or Friday. Pretty explanatory chappie.

4. Happy Turkey Day!

* * *

Jacob just stood there, motionless. For a couple of minutes, he simply stared in my eyes as if he would never see me again after that moment. I was waiting and anxious for something I couldn't figure out. Was it his reaction – a real one – or his reply? Maybe it was a combination of both.

"Jacob," I whispered after what seemed like forever. He came toward me with a peculiar passionate look in his eyes. His face was no less than one inch from mine; I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. Still, he said nothing.

He wrapped his arms around me once more and crushed me against his chest. I nestled my face in his chest and again, we stood there but not until he gently pushed me off of him. He looked intently in my eyes again. That's it; I can't deal with the silence any longer. As if he read my mind, he spoke softly.

"I love you too, Bella." I didn't realize how much I treasured his presence until now; I never wanted him to leave. Suddenly he took my arms and rested them on his shoulders, close to his neck. He held them there for a few seconds and dropped his hands to his sides. He wrapped his arms against my lower back and began kissing me. I was surprised at first and stiffened but then I relaxed. His kisses were warm and searing in contrast to the cold and wintry ones I was accustomed to.

I lightly pushed him against the wall, grabbing on to his hair, entangling my fingers. His hand came to rest on my cheek instead, but the other remained on my waist. This was new to me, with Edward, I never kissed him this way it was "unsafe." We both paused to take a mouthful of air, panting from the lack of breathing. When we caught our breath, he gave me a lighter but equally adoring kiss.

"Bella," came a voice from my head. It was Edward's and it was soft and velvety. Almost precisely the way I remembered it. Jacob's voice made me snap back to reality, only to realize I was completely unmoving.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob questioned, the concern appeared back in his eyes.

"Just fine. Honest, Jake," I tried to keep my expression vacant. We stood there for a few moments in hush. He started to shift toward the window yet again.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Bella."

"Wait!" I murmured. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around instantaneously. I was surprised by my behavior. I had this outlandish longing to hear Edward's voice despite me and Jacob's pronounced love. I needed to hear his voice again. Why did I feel this way? Edward isn't even here and Jacob loves me – not to mention he's right in front of me. Here I go again, using Jacob to get what I want from Edward. Even with my knowledge of this, I couldn't prevent my behavior.

I pushed him to signal what I wanted. He laid on my bed and pulled me partially on top of him. We kissed the same way as when he first came in except this time, I was waiting for Edward's voice to resurface. My eyes were open and alert for his musical tone.

"Bella," said a scolding voice. I smiled through Jacob's lips and heard a low snarl. I was getting exactly what I sought. "Bella, stop this." The voice was getting impatient now as if it would crack any second. I kissed Jacob more violently and the voice responded quickly. "Bella! Stop!" It had so much rage and hurt in it, I responded automatically and obeyed.

"I really need to leave now, Bells. But I had fun," Jacob grinned, "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," I said. Tonight was bittersweet. Jacob flung himself out of the window and landed with another noisy thump. I felt guilty, but promised myself to make it up to Jacob any way I could.

"Bella? Bella, wake up," Jacob's face shone brightly though the scene outside was dreary and rainy.

"Hi," I said in a gruff voice. My throat felt like sandpaper and I struggled to talk without it hurting. "What are you doing? Charlie-"

"Let me in."

"Oh. He's fine with you being up… here?" I asked, even though he was here seven hours ago.

"Yep, he said I could come and have the honor of waking you up."

"Lucky you," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Charlie didn't ask you anything about… us, did he?" I still had difficulty with the word "us."

"No, but you sure did, in your sleep," he grinned.

"What?" My tone taking an urgent quality, "What did I say?"

"Something along the lines of, 'Oh, Jacob, I love you.' Pretty much like that," he beamed wider.

"Well, that's not so bad."

"Yeah, but you did say something about _him."_He sounded disgusted. I knew by his attitude he meant Edward.

"What did I say?" I tried to keep my voice indifferent but it cracked with alarm.

"Just 'Edward come back.'"

"Oh. Jacob I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"It's fine, Bella. Really, you don't have to explain. Hey, you sound sick, are you all right?" It wasn't until know I noticed a throbbing pain in my head – which, felt like a balloon – I also had a stuffy nose and sore throat.

"Oh, great," I grumbled. Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Jacob," I poked him but ending up injuring my index finger instead. "You're going to get sick, I'm probably contagious."

"Bella, I've already been exposed especially after last night." Oh, shoot. Last night, I need to make it up to him.

"Let's go downstairs and get you something to eat," Jacob said. He picked me up – newlywed style – one hand under my knees and the other supporting my torso. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we descended down the staircase. Charlie turned around just in time to see Jacob set me down at the dining table. Charlie gave a highly complimentary look and smirked at Jacob. To my dismay, Charlie flashed him a thumbs-up sign. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Bella," Jake began, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Jake, I can get it myself," I replied but I thought it was sweet of him to want to make me breakfast. I knew from previous experiences he wasn't much of a cook.

"No, I will get it. You are sick and you need your rest." Charlie nodded at Jacob as if he was agreeing. What is up with him?

"Okay," I griped, "I guess I'll go with cereal."

"Coming right up." In a matter of seconds, crushed Fruit Loops littered the floor and puddles of milk sloshed when Jacob walked to the table.

"Thanks," I said unwillingly. I saw Charlie's "clean it up" expression and gave him an "I will" one right back.

"Okay, kids. I'm going to the police station to finish up a robbery case. I'll be back in a while." He hesitantly stepped out of the door but from his face I assumed he ultimately trusted Jacob and I.

"Sorry, I didn't realized I made such a big mess," Jacob grimaced at his own creation of breakfast on the tiled floor.

"It's fine, Jake. Let's just clean it up." We cleaned in silence, picking up the cereal and soaking up the milk with paper towels. "Okay, looks like we're done."

"Sorry, again."

"Jacob, really, it's okay." I said, shaking my head back and forth. "It's not that big of a deal." Jacob nodded and began a violent coughing attack followed by a couple of sneezes. "Oh, no Jake. You're sick too." He nodded once more and gripped at his forehead.

"Let's go watch a movie or something. Got anything good?" We walked to the couch, our shoulders slumping because our ill state. We both sunk in but Jacob kept his distance.

"Yeah,_Alice in Wonderland."_

"Bella, I don't understand your affixation for Disney movies."

"Jake! I only have the classics!" I joked, "Plus, I am a kid at heart and to fill my immaturity I simply watch musical movies with talking animals." Jake chuckled.

"You're so beautiful," he said. He kissed me overpoweringly and it left me breathless. Though, my negative thinking led me to notice it didn't come close to Edward's ability to leave me trying to suck air back into my lungs.

"Bella?" said a voice. And Charlie was at the door, his mouth wide open. Gah.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

1. I'm sorry for the five days without updates but I've been super busy!

2. Here is Chappie Sept which will bring another character into the mix- should be exciting!

3. Please keep reviewing, I love to hear your comments and/or suggestions!

Stephenie Meyer owns all these characters- she is truly talented.

* * *

"Bella," Charlie warned in a deathly quiet voice. "Jacob, please leave." Jacob hung his head down, he knew he crushed the trust him and Charlie shared.

"Chief Swan…" Jacob tried to explain before Charlie cut him off.

"Please, Jacob." Charlie looked stern and oddly, older than usual; I was wearing his patience thin. Jacob nodded his head and after a moment of staring at me, stepped outside, but not before winking at me. I looked innocently at Charlie, batting my eyelashes childishly.

"Now, Bella, we need to talk, _now_." I nodded my head weakly as he joined me on the couch. He put is arm around my shoulder and began the sappy talk which I assumed he expected to end in a hug and me agreeing with his every word. "Well, I can clearly see you and Jacob are pretty… serious in your relationship." I opened my mouth to correct him but he interrupted me instantaneously. "_However_… I can't have you and him doing… that in my house or even at all. I need to give you some… restrictions." It took several pauses for him to finish his sentence, most likely trying to keep his explanation G-rated. I bit down on my lip as hard as I could to prevent the laughter from slipping out and before Charlie could notice I managed a weak reply.

"M-hmm."

"Okay glad we had this talk. It wasn't easy for me, believe me. So," He started casually, "What's on the menu tonight?" I was still trying to control my giggles from escaping my body but composed myself enough to answer his question.

"I was thinking grilled chicken and a Greek salad."

"Sounds good." Charlie looked ready to eat as much as much food his stomach would fit. As I turned to get up and began my work in the kitchen, Charlie shocked me with his next sentence.

"Bella, tell me when dinner's ready. I'll call Billy to see if he wants to bring Jacob along." I stopped in my tracks; was this a test? "Think you and Jacob can… um… be good?" His last two words cracked with anxiety. I nodded affirmatively.

"Definitely."

Making dinner tonight somehow made me especially nervous. I was cooking for four and two of those four people were concerned and fathers – a deadly combination. Charlie had informed Billy of everything he saw, but to save me some – which was very little – embarrassment he left out most of the details. Jacob and Billy arrived shortly after I was mixing the salad to evenly coat the dressing. The doorbell rang and Charlie hurried to the door to open it. Jacob and Billy hung up their coats and Billy started chatting away with Charlie who was gossiping with him about a new family who moved close to the reservation. Jacob made his way into the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey, Bella. How are things coming along? Hey, that looks good," he said, quickly taking a piece of lettuce.

"Jake! Can you at least wait until I put everything on the table? You act like they never feed you at the reservation."

"Sorry, Bells. But what can I say? I'm a growing boy," he replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I know," I said with sarcasm. "You get bigger and bigger each time I see you. I feel like I'm shrinking." He chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Bella."

"Yes Jacob?" I asked.

"Is this supposed to be a Greek salad?" He questioned while peering into the bowl full of salad. I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "Then where are the olives?"

"Shoot," I said, slapping my forehead lightly, "I knew I was forgetting something. I'm such a space case lately." I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the can of olives I bought earlier at the store. I then got a knife out of the drawer and began chopping them in half.

"No problem, Bella. Here let me help you," he said, beginning to grab another knife. I turned around.

"No, Jacob. It's okay you don't have to help, I'm fine."

"Let me, I want to." He pleaded. I opened my mouth about to speak when Charlie interjected. "Billy and I are going to the bakery to get some dessert, we'll be back soon. Can I _trust_you tow to be alone for a while?" He said the last sentence quietly but I still felt embarrassed and saw the smirk on Jacob's face.

"We'll be perfect," Jacob replied, winking. Charlie didn't see Jacob's gesture – thank goodness – and proceeded to walk out the door. Jacob went back to getting a knife and I spoke while chopping.

"Jake, you really don't have to help me. I think I can handle slicing olives myself." For some odd reason I felt a creeping anger pulsing through my body at that moment. Jacob ignored me and I suffered the bizarre desire to hurt him. I had no idea why I felt this way but I couldn't control my emotions. "Just stop!" I screeched at the top of my lungs and felt a sharp pain on my hand which had a drop of blood running down it. Jacob at first didn't move at all and stood motionless he finally realized what was happening and got me a wet dishtowel.

"Wow, you sliced your hand good." He said pressing the cloth to my injured hand. It stung and I jumped a little, the feeling of fury was gone but I couldn't comprehend why I suddenly felt that way.

"I'm sorry Jake, for yelling at you. I have no idea why I did but I apologize."

'It's fine Bells. I forgive you." He gave me a light peck on the cheek. "Okay, I'm going to slowly lift this off your hand, just to check and see if you need stitches, okay?" I nodded my head and he gently and slowly lifted the rag off of my cut. "It doesn't look too deep. No hospital trips today."

"Today." I repeated as he put the cloth back on. The pain began to subside but I felt a stronger sensation, I felt nauseous. The scent of my blood – rusty and salty – entered my nose. I could feel my face get sweaty and gagged in my throat.

"Bella? Bells, are you okay?" Jacob looked worried again.

"I. Feel. Sick." I replied weakly, trying not to hurl on the kitchen floor. My knees became like putty and I felt myself sink to the floor but two hot hands held me up by my arms.

"Here, Bells. Sit down." Jacob led me to the dining room table and gently pushed me into one of the seats. He returned with a glass of water and ice. "There you go, drink slowly." I gulped down the water gratefully, ignoring his advice. After ten minutes, the nauseating feeling was completely gone and my cut had stopped bleeding as well. Jacob fetched me a Band-aid from the bathroom and tenderly placed it on my gash – which I had to look away from to prevent the sick-to-my-stomach feeling from returning.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied, managing a pitiful smile. Another wave of emotion hit me, this time I felt tremendously happy. "Oh, thanks Jake! Thanks so much! You're such a good boyfriend and I'm so happy to have you here with me. And I'm just sooooooooo happy!" I squealed in delight, closing my arms in a hug around confused Jacob. Then the cheeriness left. "What is wrong with me?"

"Bella," Jacob began, "If you ask me, I think you're a little hormonal today. What's going on?" At that moment, I realized and almost felt like shouting "Aha!" Jacob sniffed at the air intensely. "I smell them." I knew now for sure and whispered the only person who could account for my strange behavior.

"Jasper."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

1.The next chapter will most likely be humongo-nourmas so look out for Chappie Nuevo.

2. Great chapter if you want to Bella to see the Cullens again. Well, 5/7 of their family...

3. Keep reviewing- I'll update the story when I have 45 reviews.

* * *

In a matter of moments, Jacob went from caring to completely cold. His face hardened and his eyes seemed to turn darker and rigid. I remained utterly silent, wondering why Jasper hadn't showed up in my house, trying to suck all of my blood out of my body.

Why didn't Alice see this coming? Or maybe she did and decided not to inform me of Jasper's return. Why was he here? I always assumed I meant nothing to him – well all of the Cullens cared for me, but for some reason Jasper made me feel awkward in his presence, as if I had to tiptoe around him carefully. He was – without out a doubt – the moodiest of the Cullens but had a very distinct attitude of aloofness. I felt distant to him and I'm sure that he felt the same but I couldn't wrap my mind around the reason he showed up. He had to have a different intention than dropping by to have dinner and check up on me. Jacob finally crushed the silence.

"Bella, would you like me to stay or leave? Because I don't have a problem with either." He waited, his expression still firm and unchanged. I actually didn't know the answer to the question, I wanted Jacob here with me so he wouldn't be hurt or feel I was – once again – choosing the Cullens over him. But still, I wanted him gone so he wouldn't phase or feel hurt in case Edward decided to make a special appearance.

"Please stay, Jake." He nodded his head, showing no emotion.

It had been about ten minutes of silence when Charlie and Billy came back with two pies. Jacob's face was still vacant and he looked like a corpse.

"Hey, kids. We got two pies. Yummy, huh?" Billy asked attempting to make conversation.

"M-hmm," I replied, my voice flat. Billy sensed my attitude and immediately caught on and dropped the conversation. Charlie took a long look at me and Jacob and – judging by his sudden change of posture – considered we were in some sort of argument. Billy and Charlie took a seat on the couch and continued with their gossiping like elderly ladies. Jacob and I persisted with our discussion in sharp whispers.

"Bella, they won't come here with my dad and Charlie, will they?" His face seemed even more impossibly solid.

"No, Jacob. They wouldn't risk that."

"Well, then. I'm not leaving until they decide to show up. I'll even camp out in your room if I have to." He raised one eyebrow – most likely testing my patience to see if I would disagree with his decision.

"Fine, then."

"Alright…" I looked at him with an equally piercing look after he spoke. "Then good."

"Yep."

"Yeah. I'll come as soon as my dad thinks I'm asleep." He remained in suspense for my reply.

"You do that." I looked at the floor. More silence came and I pictured Edward showing up also in my bedroom and Jacob and Edward fighting to the death. What if they both ended up dead? I shuddered and nearly broke out in tears but held them back. I wasn't sure how much more Charlie could take from me. I just hoped that this would end nicely, but then again, how could it?

"Hey Bells. Is dinner ready yet? I'm starved." Charlie looked as if he was going to explode if he didn't eat yet.

"Yeah, dinner's ready. Time to eat." I said, the whole time not taking my glare of off Jacob. As soon as Charlie heard the affirmative, he steadied himself off the couch and nearly sprinted to the table. Billy trailed behind with an amused appearance on his features. Not taking my eyes off of Jake I, too, made my way to the table and he staggered to his seat. I laughed and scoffed with an acidic quality.

The whole dinner was like a combat zone. The only sound was the scratching of forks on dinner plates. Jacob seemed startlingly nervous at my endeavor to shoot laser beams with a glance.

After a very uncomfortable meal, Billy announced his and Jacob's parting. Jake gave me an awkward hug that lasted a little under one second.

"Bye," his voice was like stone.

"Bye, Jake," I replied icily. Charlie gave both of us a concerned look with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Well," he replied, patting Jacob on the back. Jacob and I still glowered at each other. "Nice to see you both. Have a good night, you two." Billy nodded and looked at Jake as if he wanted to get to the bottom of our abnormal behavior. Jacob usually seemed so warm and inviting but tonight – tonight he was like frost.

Charlie went upstairs after watching the last thirty minutes of a football game, and – after putting up the food – I made my way into bedroom. Without a doubt, Jacob was sprawled on my bed.

"Hello," I half-whispered.

"Hi." He silently picked me up and sat in my chair, putting me in his lap. "Sorry about tonight." I rolled my eyes and struggled to get up, but it was useless and Jacob firmly held me down.

"Ugh, fine. I'm… sorry too." Jacob grinned and leaned in to give me a kiss when my window slid open and in came Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice and Emmett were grinning but Rosalie and Jasper showed no emotion. Jacob threw me off his lap, leaving me on the floor.

"Thanks, Jacob," I said under my breath and Rosalie looked like she was about to burst into laughter. I gave her a quick, scornful gaze and she returned it with a more lethal expression.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jacob began, but was interrupted by Rosalie saying something along the lines of "Go ahead." "What are you doing here?" Alice's siblings turned to look at her in suspense.

"Well, Bella," her words came out carefully and cautiously as if she was trying to break it to me gently. "We need to talk to you about something. You see, Carlisle thought it was best if we all came along. It's about Edward."

"What?" I barely found my voice which rung with alarm and apprehension.

"He can't stay away from you and he's coming in approximately two hours." Emmett was still smiling widely, Rosalie's mouth even split into a slight sneer. Alice lightly bumped Emmett which I guessed was supposed to be an inconspicuous gesture, but ended up with him nearly shouting "Ow, cut it out! I was just telling her the truth."

"Quiet down, Emmett. We don't want to wake Bella's father." Said a voice from behind Emmett's humongous figure. I recognized it instantly and pushed Emmett out of the way to get to it – which ended unsuccessfully, because he didn't realize I was shoving at him desperately but caught on and moved out of the way. Edward was standing next to my open window which let the biting wind circulate in my bedroom. He then closed the window and came towards me, not caring his brothers and sisters – not to mention Jacob – and held my head in his hands to kiss me. Jacob snarled from the back ground and almost jumped on Edward, ready to attack, when Emmett cut in and blocked the space between them.

Edward's kiss was urgent but the farthest from quick. It lasted about a minute which I subconsciously estimated in my head, when he was finished, he took my hand and led me out towards the window, he picked me up and we fell to the ground. I was assuming Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and probably _not_Rosalie were all keeping Jacob silent and out of the way.

I couldn't believe this was happening – it all seemed unreal, like a hallucination. Well this was a pretty good delusion to me. We finally stopped walking somewhere close to the woods, with my house still in sight. Edward said nothing, and only looked into my eyes, which were full of tears. He wiped them away using his hand and continued to stare at me. I couldn't do anything but shed tears.


End file.
